Broken Green
by koohi desu
Summary: Tomboy, suka bela diri, 2 orang saudara laki laki dan seorang ayah yang merupakan pegulat professional, ditambah 2 sahabat berisik yang setia menemani hari hari semasa kuliah, semuanya hampir sempurna kalau saja ia tidak berlari membawa ember, dan sejak pertemuannya dengan " majikannya ", hidup Kaoru berubah, sungguh tragis, atau malah manis ?
1. Chapter 1

First Fanfiction

Summary

Tomboy, suka bela diri, 2 orang saudara laki laki dan seorang ayah yang merupakan pegulat professional, ditambah 2 sahabat berisik yang setia menemani hari hari semasa kuliah, semuanya hampir sempurna kalau saja ia tidak berlari membawa ember, dan sejak pertemuannya dengan " majikannya " , hidup Kaoru berubah 180 derajat, bukan sepertinya sampai 360 derajat ,hari harinya sebagai budak dimulai, sungguh tragis, atau malah manis ?

Broken Green

AU,SCHOOL LIFE,OOC,dll

RATED: T

Genre: Romance,Comedy

Chapter One : The Begining

Pairing: Butch x Kaoru (Buttercup)

Don't like the pairing don't read

I DO NOT OWN PPGZ,ONLY BIG FAN OF IT

 **The Beginning**

Haah..haaah..haaah..

Suara nafasnya tersenggal senggal. Dengan kaki yang semakin berat ia terus berlari bulir keringat berjatuhan dari kepalanya, wajahnya merah bagaikan tomat ,rambutnya yang sudah disisir rapih kembali berantakan. Nafasnya semakin tersenggal senggal ketika dirinya memaksa kakinya untuk berlari semakin cepat, ia melihat jam tangannya, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 8.47 menit di pagi hari.

" Haah..haah.. masih sempat ! MASIH SEMPAT ! " Ia menambah kecepatannya, melewati pejalan kaki di sisi kiri dan kanan, berbelok ke gang sempit untuk mengambil jalan pintas, nekat menerobos lampu lalu lintas, bahkan hampir menabrak pengendara sepeda. Hari ini ada upacara kelulusan setelah 3 tahun bersekolah di universitas jurusan kuliner, catat, seorang gadis _tomboy_ masuk ke jurusan yang berhubungan dengan masak memasak, sebuah jurusan yang memerlukan keahlian dan kesabaran untuk menciptakan karya seni dari makanan. Sangat tidak terduga, ia bisa saja mengambil jurusan lainnya yang lebih bersifat _manly_ , tapi karna bertabrakan dengan kenyataan yang ada, dia memutuskan untuk mencoba hal baru dan inilah dia,mahasiswi jurusan kuliner yang bangun pukul 7.35 di pagi hari. Terima kasih kepada dua sahabat dekatnya, Momoko Akatsutsumi dan Miyako Gotokuji. Momoko mengambil jurusan _pastry_ dan Miyako mengambil jurursan _fashion design_ dikampus yang sama, hanya jurusan yang dipilih berbeda. Momoko dan Miyako mengajaknya coret memaksa coret untuk tetap terjaga di malam hari sekedar untuk membicarakan hal hal kecil di chat room.

 **Malam sebelumnya**

" Besok kita benar benar akan lulus,ini seperti mimpi " [ Miyako]

" Aku tidak menyangka 3 tahun terasa begitu cepat,padahal,rasanya baru kemarin kita bertemu,saling mengenal dan menghabiskan waktu bersama,hiks..aku akan merindukan masa masa kita selama kuliah …" [ Momoko]

" Jangan sedih momoko-san,walau kita sudah lulus kita tetap akan selalu bersahabat. " [Miyako]

" _Demo…_ tetap saja…" [Momoko]

" _Urusai_ , kau ini gampang sekali menangis karna hal hal kecil Momoko " [Kaoru]

" Maaf saja kalau aku seperti ini,tapi Kaoru,apa kau tidak merasa sedih sama sekali? " [Momoko]

" Apa gunanya? Toh kita hanya lulus bukan berpisah " [Kaoru]

" Momoko-san memang selalu seperti itu " [Miyako]

" Ne ne Kaoru.." [Momoko]

" Apa? Jika sudah tidak ada yang bisa dibahas aku ingin tidur,jam dindingku sudah menunjukan pukul 11.08 " [Kaoru]

" Baik baik,aku akan langsung ke inti…jadi bagaimana hubunganmu? " [Momoko]

" ? "

" Benar,benar, sudah sejauh apa hubunganmu dengannya? " [Miyako]

" Aku tidak mengerti apa yang kalian bicarakan dan kemana arah pembicaraan ini " [Kaoru]

" Bwahahha, bahkan walau sudah setua ini,dia masih saja kikuk soal percintaan! " [Momoko]

" Apa maksudmu?, memangnya ada apa ? " [Kaoru]

" Tidak usah pura pura tidak mengerti,kami berdua tahu mengenai hubunganmu dengannya,bahkan sepertinya satu kampus pun tahu mengenai dirimu dan pujaan hatimu, iya kan Miyako? " [Momoko]

" Benar, mereka berdua memang sangat cocok bersama " [Miyako]

" Tunggu, tunggu, kalian tidak membicarakan salah satu dari 3 bersaudara itu bukan? Fujikami bersaudara ? "

" Tepat sekali ! " [Momoko & Miyako]

"…..,aku tidak mau membahas hal ini,dan biar kutegaskan pada kalian,kami bukan apa sebatas budak dan majikan terima kasih karna kesepakatan bodoh yang dibuatnya. " [Kaoru]

" oh ayolah Kaoru san,ceritakan saja apa yang terjadi di antara kalian kepadaku dan Momoko" [Miyako]

" Bukankah itu salahmu karna menyiramnya duluan? " [Momoko]

" Momoko…jangan memancingku….. " [Kaoru]

" Aku tidak habis pikir kau harus menjadi budaknya selama 1 tahun sebagai biaya ganti rugi atas kesalahan Himeko, benar-benar,anak itu sudah kelewatan, hanya karna keluarganya kaya raya bukan berarti ia bisa semaunya sendiri…. " [Momoko]

" Momoko san! ….Maaf Kaoru, aku yakin dia tidak bermaksud seperti itu " [Miyako]

" Sudahlah,itu hanya kesalahan terbesarku, seharusnya aku mengontrol emosiku, bukan termakan oleh emosi " [Kaoru]

" Tapi…aku penasaran antara kau dan salah satu dari Fujikami bersaudara itu, siapa namanya ? Buck ? Break ? [Momoko]

" Butch, Fujikami Butch " Jangan membuatku mengingat hal-hal memalukan yang harus kulakukan bersamanya ! " [Kaoru]

" Bagaimanapun, setelah satu tahun bersama, hubungan kalian mulai membaik, bukan lagi sebagai budak dan majikan,mungkin lebih terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih ? hihihi " [Miyako]

Miyako terkekeh kecil di dalam kamarnya sedangkan Kaoru sudah menebak apa yang akan dilakukan Momoko, ia pasti sudah tertawa terbahak bahak membaca tulisan Miyako yang ditunjukan untuk Kaoru sambil memegangi perutnya yang sakit.

" MANA MUNGKIN! AKU SANGAT MEMBENCINYA! DIA SELALU MENYURUHKU INI, MENYURUHKU ITU, MENGGANGGU WAKTU TIDURKU DENGAN MEMBANGUNKANKU PADA MALAM HARI, DAN MASIH BANYAK LAGI! " [Kaoru]

" Tapi dia mengunjungimu saat kau sakit " [Miyako]

Deg

" Dia juga memakan habis bentomu yang rasanya tidak dapat dijelaskan dan kau harus memuntahkannya kembali kalau tidak ingin sakit perut " [Momoko]

Deg Deg

" Kupikir itu sangat manis, mengingat sifatnya yang dingin dan misterius " [Miyako]

" Benar,benar, terlebih,semua anak perempuan yang mendekatinya, tidak pernah ia lirik sedikit pun, hanya bicara seperlunya, Kyaaa ! seperti karakter utama dari manga kesukaanku akhir akhir ini ! " [Momoko]

Deg Deg Deg Deg Deg

Di sisi lain, wajah Kaoru bagaikan kepiting rebus yang siap dimakan, untung saja dia sedang berada di kamarnya, jika mereka bertiga berkumpul, ia pasti akan ditertawakan dan digoda habis habisan oleh Momoko dan Miyako mengingat wajahnya semerah tomat kalau kalau sudah menyangkut masalah coret kekasih coret di kampusnya, ia sudah berusaha mati matian bersikap biasa di hadapan kedua sahabatnya,tapi apa daya. Benar ,ia kikuk kalau sudah menyangkut hal yang berbau ' romantis'.

" Kupikir aku akan menyudahi pembicaraan ini, aku mengantuk dan kita tidak boleh sampai terlambat besok " [Kaoru]

" Tahan sebentar lagi, kami benar-benar penasaran, ayolah...aku ingin mendengar cerita tentang kedekatanmu dengan salah satu Fujikami bersaudara, kumohon? " [Momoko]

" Selamat malam Momoko, kau juga Miyako " [Kaoru]

 _Kaoru left the chat_

" Dasar, dia selalu saja seperti itu " [Momoko]

" Momoko san, mungkin Kaoru butuh waktu untuk membicarakannya dengan kita, dia memang tipe yang susah untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu " [Miyako]

" Tetap saja, ia memang punya banyak penggemar laki-laki di kampus, tapi tak satupun laki laki berani menjalin hubungan lebih jauh dari sebatas teman " [Momoko]

" Hahaha, mengingat dirinya sangat _tomboy_ dan keahliannya dalam bidang bela diri dan olah raga, pasti bisa membuat pria manapun mundur " [Miyako]

" Kau tahu, ini semakin larut, aku mulai mengantuk, sebaiknya kita akhiri saja pembicaraan ini " [Momoko]

" Aku juga mengantuk, kita bisa membahasnya besok pagi, sebaiknya kau segera tidur Momoko, kau paling susah untuk bangun pagi bukan? " [Miyako]

" Baiklah baiklah, tidak usah diingatkan, kita lanjutkan esok hari,sampai bertemu besok, selamat tidur " [Momoko]

" Sampai bertemu besok, selamat tidur Momoko " [Miyako]

 _Momoko left the chat_

 _Miyako left the chat_

Kaoru menatap layar ponselnya, menyaksikan percakapan kedua sahabat dekatnya .Ia menaruh ponsel di atas meja belajarnya lalu merebahkan diri di kasur empuk kesayangannya. Angin malam berhembus melalui jendela kamar, membuat dirinya menggigil. Siang ini cuaca sangat panas, karna itu ia membuka jendelanya dengan harapan angin sejuk yang akan menyegarkan ruangannya , tapi ini diluar dugaan. Justru di malam hari udaranya sangat menusuk kulit,angin dingin yang berhembus malah membuatnya harus menggunakan piyama panjang dan selimut untuk menghatkan tubuhnya. Sia sia. Ia masih menggigil. Ia bangun dengan malas dari kasurnya lalu menutup jendela, tak lupa ia juga mematikan lampu. Kemudian ia berbaring,mengingat ingat memori di kepalanya,ia memikirkan tentang hari kelulusannya besok. Di pintu kamarnya tergantung baju kelulusan yang ia beli bersama dengan Momoko dan Miyako. Sebuah rompi hitam, dengan kemeja putih lengan pendek dan juga celana hitam panjang, ditambah dengan sepatu _kets_ berwarna hijau dengan motif bintang berwarna kuning di sisi kiri dan kanannya. 3 tahun terasa begitu cepat, rasanya seperti baru kemarin ia bertengkar dengan ibunya, mendaftar masuk, bertemu dengan Miyako dan Momoko, mengikuti berbagai kegiatan di tempatnya kuliah, membuat masalah, dan ….bertemu dengan salah satu dari Fujikami bersaudara.

To be continue

Halo semua, salam, saya author baru dan ini benar benar fanfic pertama saya, jadi bila ada kekurangan dan kesalahan dalam penulisan, dan walaupun genrenya comedy, saya rasa belum begitu lucu, masih perlu ditingkatkan rasa humornya ,maka dari itu mohon kritik dan sarannya. Bila cerita ini menarik minat para readers,please comment dan saya akan melanjutkan cerita ini. Arigatou Gozaimasu.


	2. Chapter 2

First Fanfiction

Summary

Tomboy,suka bela diri,2 orang saudara laki laki dan seorang ayah yang merupakan pegulat professional,ditambah 2 sahabat berisik yang setia menemani hari hari semasa kuliah, semuanya hampir sempurna kalau saja ia tidak berlari membawa ember,dan sejak pertemuannya dengan " majikannya " ,hidup Kaoru berubah 180 derajat,bukan sepertinya sampai 360 derajat,hari harinya sebagai budak dimulai,sungguh tragis,atau malah manis ?

Broken Green

AU,SCHOOL LIFE,OOC,dll

RATED: T

Genre: Romance,Comedy

Language: Indonesia

Chapter Two : The Fight and Memories

Pairing: Butch x Kaoru (Buttercup)

Don't like the pairing don't read

I DO NOT OWN PPGZ,ONLY BIG FAN OF IT

The Fight and Memories

Perempatan siku muncul di dahinya, ia tidak habis pikir, bagaimana dirinya bisa bertemu dan berakhir menjadi budaknya selama 1 tahun terakhir. Pikirannya kembali memutar memori pada saat itu. Yang ia lakukan hanya sedang mengerjakan tugas piketnya, lalu Himeko datang dan mengacaukan segala sesuatu, lalu terjadi pertengkaran kecil, dan berakhir dengan kemarahan Kaoru yang mengejar Himeko sambil membawa seember air untuk mengepel lantai dan, voila….. …Tepat di detik detik terakhir Himeko menghindar dan lari entah kemana, meninggalkan dirinya dengan orang lain yang menjadi korban. Tepatnya , seseorang yang sedang duduk santai di bangku taman, terkejut dengan tindakan Kaoru yang tiba tiba saja menyiramnya tanpa rasa bersalah , seseorang, dengan rambut hitam yang diikat kebelakang dan salah satu poninya menutupi sebelah wajah tampannya, memakai kaus hitam dibalut dengan jaket coklat gelap, bercelana hijau panjang dan memakai combat boots. Tidak menyadari bahwa ia salah menyiram target, Kaoru mengumpat dengan keras karna tidak berhasil mengenai Himeko, ketika hendak pergi,sebuah suara memanggilnya, menghentikan langkahnya, dan ketika ia menengok, mata mereka bertemu,iris hijau bertemu dengan iris hijau, saling memandang untuk sekian detik, lalu sang korban pun menuntut ganti rugi atas kesalahan catat Himeko catat Kaoru yang menyiramnya dengan ember berisi air kotor. Membasahi dari kepala sampai separuh tubuhnya. Ia berusaha mengelak, tapi apa daya ,memang sedari awal ini salahnya ,kenapa ia tidak menyeret dan mengurung Himeko di kelas bukan malah mengejarnya dengan membawa ember berisi air. Sejak saat itu, hidupnya yang penuh kemalangan pun dimulai. Hal yang mengganjal dari dirinya adalah, setelah satu tahun menjadi budaknya, ia dan saudaranya menghilang seminggu tanpa kabar. Kemudian, di minggu kedua, ia baru tahu jika Fujikami bersaudara telah meninggalkan Jepang untuk pindah ke Amerika. Hal ini membuat Kaoru syok, pasalnya walau kesal diperlakukan seperti budak, Kaoru sebenarnya tidak membenci coret majikan coret,malah…mungkin bisa dibilang ia menyukainya.

Semburat merah muncul menghiasi wajahnya. Kaoru menggeleng gelengkan kepala. Berusaha menghilangkan memori itu dari pikirannya. Ia mencoba mengingat sesuatu yang lain. Mengalihkan pikirannya agar tidak terus memikirkan kejadian yang membuatnya malu sekaligus menyebalkan dalam hidupnya. Tiba tiba ia mengingat bagaimana ia bisa berakhir masuk universitas jurusan kuliner.

Kaoru Matsubara. Anak kedua dari 3 bersaudara, 1 kakak laki laki dan satu adik laki laki. Ayahnya, Tokio Matsubara, adalah seorang pegulat terkenal di Jepang, ibunya, Mitsuko Matsubara bekerja sebagai pegawai di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Dai Matsubara, kakak kaoru mengikuti jejak ayahnya menjadi pegulat professional, sementara Shou Matsubara, adik laki-lakinya memiliki minat dalam bermain baseball. Kaoru sendiri juga ingin mengikuti jejak ayah dan kakaknya, tapi ia terpaksa harus merelakan mimpinya menjadi seorang pegulat wanita karna permohonan ibunya. Mitsuko khawatir akan kondisi putri kesayangannya kalau kalau ia mengalami kecelakaan ataupun cedera parah disaat Kaoru bergulat dengan lawannya. Karna itu ia memohon kepada Kaoru untuk tidak menjadikan gulat sebagai impiannya dan masuk ke universitas putri. Hal ini tentu saja sangat mengejutkan bagi Kaoru, menjadi pegulat adalah mimpinya sedari kecil, hal yang selalu ia kagumi dan gemari selain belajar bela diri dan olah raga ,yang membuatnya tidak terima adalah ibunya meminta dirinya untuk mendaftar ke universitas khusus putri, YANG BENAR SAJA !? Dia sangat membenci segala sesuatu yang bersifat " Girly" dan " Girl Stuff" dan terakhir kali ia memakai rok saat dia masih bersekolah di taman kanak kanak. Apa jadinya bila ia memasuki universitas itu?

Kamis malam, Mitsuko memanggil Kaoru untuk kembali membicarakan hal yang sama. Kaoru masih tetap pada pendiriannya, tapi pembicaraan ini lebih mengarah ke perdebatan 2 pihak. Sampai akhirnya, Kaoru yang sudah kehabisan kesabaran pun berteriak…

" AKU TIDAK AKAN PERNAH MAU MEMBUANG MIMPIKU HANYA DEMI MASUK KE UNIVERSITAS TIDAK BERGUNA DAN MEMBOSANKAN SEPERTI ITU! "

Perdebatan itu berakhir dengan kemarahan Kaoru yang sudah memuncak dan meledak bagaikan gunung berapi yang meletus memuntahkan lahar panasnya. Ia meninggalkan Mitsuko di ruang makan dan naik ke lantai 2 menuju kamarnya. Terdengar suara Mitsuko berkali kali memanggilnya tapi tidak ia perdulikan, langkah kakinya membawa dirinya masuk ke kamar, mengunci pintu, lalu membenamkan wajahnya ke dalam bantal.

Sesak…..

Kesal…..

Marah…..

Semua perasaan itu campur aduk di dalam hatinya. Ingin ia berteriak untuk meluapkan segala perasaan itu, atau berlatih tinju dengan samsak, tapi..ia hanya bisa mengurung diri di kamar sembari menenangkan dirinya.

Setelah perdebatan tersebut,hubungannya dengan Mitsuko semakin memburuk. Mitsuko selalu mencoba meyakinkan Kaoru agar mau mempertimbangkan keputusannya. tapi, jangan salahkan sifat keras kepala yang mengalir di keluarga Matsubara, Kaoru tetap teguh mempertahankan pendiriannya. Ia sangat yakin bahwa dirinya sanggup untuk berada di posisi yang sama seperti ayah dan Dai. Sabtu malam, pukul 9.40, Kaoru masih mengurung dirinya di kamar setelah makan malam, ia mengunci pintu kamarnya agar tidak ada yang masuk mengusik kesendiriannya. Ia merebahkan diri di ranjang sambil menatap langit langit kamar. Kata kata ibunya melayang layang di benaknya. " Kenapa dia harus memaksaku melakukan hal yang tidak kusuka? Memang aku berbeda dari anak perempuan pada umunya,tapi apa salahnya?! Itu berarti ,aku unik, tidak banyak orang yang sama seperti diriku, dan juga ,bukankah banyak pegulat dunia tidak hanya pria,tapi juga wanita pun ikut serta dalam pertandingan. " Ia bangun dari tempat tidurnya dan bersandar pada dinding sambil memeluk kedua lututnya " Kenapa? Kenapa dia memperlakukanku seolah olah aku ini porselen rapuh yang seakan akan akan jatuh dan hancur berkeping keping ? Kenapa ia melihatku seolah olah aku ini rapuh dan tidak berdaya? "

" Aku tidak lemah, aku tidak seperti anak perempuan lainnya yang akan menangis bila sedikit tergores, atau akan menangisi dirinya sendiri karna harus memutuskan hubungan dengan kekasih bodohnya , atau menghabiskan banyak uang untuk membeli alat rias wajah yang bahkan hanya membuat wajah mereka terlihat seperti badut . " Wajahnya memerah menahan amarah, ia mencengkram kuat celana tidurnya, berusaha menahan bulir bulir air mata yang hampir jatuh dari matanya. Ketika hendak mematikan lampu , terdengar suara ketukan di suara Dai yang memanggil " Kaoru, ini Dai,boleh aku masuk? Mungkin kau bisa menceritakan apa yang kau pendam,…dan mungkin aku bisa membantumu..? " …..

Tidak ada jawaban. Dai berpikir mungkin Kaoru tidak ingin diganggu untuk sementara waktu, ketika hendak melangkah pergi, pintu terbuka, tampaklah sosok Kaoru yang berdiri di hadapannya. " Masuklah Dai ". Dai memasuki kamar Kaoru dan menutup pintu kamarnya ,ia mengambil posisi duduk di ranjang di sebelah Kaoru.

Hening. Itulah kata yang bisa mendeskripsikan suasana di kamar Kaoru. Hanya suara detik jam dinding yang mengisi keheningan di dalam ruangan. Menit tiap menit berlalu. Baik Dai maupun Kaorusama sama tidak ada yang berinisiatif memulai pembicaraan. Akhirnya, Dai memutuskan untuk memulai pembicaraan, daripada ia harus mati bosan menunggu Kaoru berbicara.

. " Jadi, apa…ada hal yang ingin kau katakan kepadaku? …..Aku akan mendengarkannya…."

" Bukankah kau yang menawarkan diri untuk membantuku, sampai harus mengusiku di malam hari? "

" Yah…..aku akan mencoba membantumu jika kau mau terbuka menceritakan masalahmu padaku…"

" Dia yang menyuruhmu bukan? "

"…."

" Sudah kuduga, hanya ada 2 kemungkinan kau mengunjungiku di malam hari, antara kau hanya ingin menggangguku atau kau diperintahkan olehnya untuk meyakinkanku. Maaf saja, keputusanku tetap, dan aku tidak akan mundur untuk mencapai mimpiku. Bahkan kalau keluargaku sendiri yang melarangnya. "

" Kaoru,ibu hanya khawatir padamu, ia hanya ingin melindungimu dari hal hal buruk yang mungkin terjadi…"

" Dai! Berapa lama kau mengenalku? Aku tidak suka diperlakukan seperti seakan akan aku ini benda berharga! Ayah, Kau dan Shou, mereka bebas memilih keputusan mereka masing masing, sedangkan diriku?! Kenapa aku tidak boleh memilih apa yang kusuka? Harus mengikuti ini, tidak boleh seperti itu, jangan melakukan hal ini, itu berbahaya, kena-

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kata katanya, dua tangan besar merangkul tubuhnya, tak tahan dengan emosi yang ia pendam, Kaoru menumpahkan air matanya dalam dekapan Dai, mencurahkan segala isi hatinya dalam tangisan. Dai mengusap usap pucuk kepala Kaoru, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. Setelah beberapa saat, Kaoru berhenti menangis, namun sesekali masih terisak isak.

" Kaoru, jangan terus seperti ini, jangan mengurung dirimu terus di kamar "

" Aku tidak mau turun, jika aku bertemu dengannya, dia pasti tetap akan memaksaku masuk universitas bodoh itu "

" Jam segini, biasanya kita masih duduk bersama di ruang keluarga, menonton TV atau bermain game, sampai ayah memarahi kita untuk segera tidur karna terjaga sepanjang malam. Kau ingat ? "

" Mana mungkin aku lupa.." Kaoru menghapus air mata yang tertinggal di wajahnya, senyum kecil terpampang di wajah manisnya.

" Kau tidak perlu masuk universitas itu, kenapa kau tidak coba memilih universitas lain? "

" Contohnya ? "

" Umm,mungkin kau bisa mengambil jurusan memasak ? " OOFF!

Kaoru menyikut Dai dengan sedikit keras

" Kau tahu aku paling tidak bisa memasak! Bahkan membuat telur dadar pun hancur! "

" Hei hei aku hanya memberimu contoh, kau yang bertanya padaku bukan ? Satu hal lagi, kau juga tidak perlu sampai menyikutku ! "

" Kalau pun kuutarakan pendapatku, apa _otou –san_ akan setuju? Apa _oka-san_ akan mengabulkannya? "

" Kau tak akan pernah tau kalau tidak dicoba "

"….…"

" Turunlah saat kau sudah siap "

Dai melepas rangkulannya, ia berjalan menuju pintu, ketika hendak membuka gagang pintu, Kaoru memeluknya dari belakang sambil berbisik

" Arigatou, nii-chan "

Dai berbalik dan balas memeluk Kaoru, satu hal yang ia sadari, Kaoru bukan lagi adik kecilnya ,tinggi Kaoru sudah sama dengannya, ia juga semakin mandiri dan bisa menjaga diri sendiri. Wajar bila Kaoru ingin membuat keputusannya sendiri. Dai meninggalkan ruangannya, Kaoru memikirkan perkataan kakaknya, mungkin ini saatnya ia mencoba hal baru dan tidak memaksakan kehendaknya terus, bagaimanapun ,permohonan ibunya tidak sepenuhnya salah, diam diam ia bersyukur karna ibunya mengkhawatirkan keadaanya. Bagaimanapun , sudah menjadi insting alami bagi ibu manapun untuk melindungi anak-anak mereka. Kaoru memang pernah merasakan takut dan gelisah, tapi sifat tangguh dalam dirinya membuat ia bisa mengalahkan rasa takut itu. Kaoru membuka sedikit pintunya, mengintip keadaan diluar, lalu memberanikan diri untuk melangkah keluar menuruni tangga. Sesampainya di bawah, terlihat olehnya wajah sedih ibunya yang sedang duduk termenung di ruang makan, sesekali ibunya menghapus air mata yang tumpah tak terbendung. Perasaan bersalah mulai menyelimuti Kaoru, ia paling tidak tega jika harus melihat ibunya menangis. Mungkin, inilah saatnya ia belajar untuk mengesampingkan egonya demi kebahagiaan ibunya. kaoru mendekati ibunya pelan pelan, lalu bertanya tentang keadaanya.

" _Kaa-san_ , ini sudah larut, _kaa-san_ tidak mau istirahat ? "

" Ka, Ka,Kaoru, _ah.., iyee_ , kaa-san baik baik saja, hanya sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "

" Setidaknya, jangan terlalu memaksakan diri "

" Hai hai, _kaa-san_ masih mau sebentar lagi di sini, kau istirahatlah duluan "

Kaoru maju memeluk ibunya sambil membisikan sesuatu

" _Gomen Kaa-san_ , andai saja aku bisa mengontrol emosiku, mungkin kita tidak akan seperti ini, jika dengan membuang mimpiku bisa menenangkan hatimu, aku siap melakukannya "

Mitsuko balas memeluk dan Kaoru sambil menangis,

" Hiks,maafkan _kaa-san_ , _kaa-san_ hanya…hiks tidak mau terjadi sesuatu kepadamu, hiks.. _kaa-san_ berjanji tidak akan memaksamu melakukan hal yang tidak kau suka lagi, hanya tolong berhati hatilah, _arigatou_ hiks….."

Di sela sela tangisan, ada perasaan bahagia, baik Kaoru maupun ibunya masing masing saling menumpahkan isi hati mereka yang terdalam, dan Kaoru senang dengan tindakanya yang merelakan mimpinya untuk menjadi pegulat demi mengabulkan permohonan _kaa-san_ tersayang. Sepertinya , ide Dai tidak terlalu buruk.

Sampai disitu memorinya berputar. Ia melihat jam dindingnya, pukul 01.17. Sudah sangat larut. Cepat cepat ia menyelimuti diri dan memejamkan mata. Jika ia terlambat, tamatlah riwayatnya. Keesokan paginya ia mendapati dirinya bangun pukul 7.35. Ia terlambat. Cepat cepat ia bangkit dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi, ia menggosok gigi dan mencuci wajah, menyisir rambut, lalu mengganti baju tidurnya dengan seragam kelulusan. Lalu ia turun menuju ruang makan, di sana didapati Shou yang sedang menyantap roti panggang dengan segelas susu coklat , Ayahnya yang tertidur di sofa ,dan Dai yang baru selesai mandi. Ia menuju meja makan dan mengambil jatah sarapannya, sambil menyantap rotinya,ia menuju rak sepatu,mengeluarkan sepatu _kets_ hijau bermotif bintang kuning yang dibelinyanya lalu mulai memakainya.

" _Ittekimasu_! "

" TUNGGU SEBENTAR! "

" Jangan sekarang Dai, aku sudah terlambat "

" Bawa ini " Dai menyerahkan sebuah tas selempang berwarna hijau, ukurannya pas, tidak terlalu besar dan kecil.

" _Nani kore_? "

" Hadiahku untukmu, aku juga sudah memasukan dompet dan ponselmu kedalamnya "

" Pantas saja aku tidak mendengar suara alarm dari ponselku, kapan kau mengambilnya dari kamarku ? "

" Sekitar pukul 6 pagi mungkin "

" Aaarrrgghh, sudahlah, aku harus bergegas, terima kasih untuk hadiah kecilnya, _Ittekimasu kaa-san_! "

To be continue

Halo semua,salam, untuk update kedepannya mungkin akan sering terlambat karna author akan sibuk untuk magang 4 bulan kedepan dimulai rabu , 1 Agustus 2018, tapi jika readers masih setia menanti, author tetap akan menulis,dan bila fanfic pertama ini selesai, author berencana membuat fanfic baru, jadi bagi yang punya ide, silahkan comment di review dan juga tidak lupa minta kritik dan saran sekali lagi arigatou gozaimasu


	3. Pengumuman

HALO SEMUA! SELAMAT NATAL 2018 DAN TAHUN BARU 2019 !

Maaf untuk updatenya yang tertunda. Jadi begini, author sendiri juga bingung, beberapa kali chapter 3 sudah saya upload tapi banyak kata kata / _words_ yang hilang,sudah saya edit hasilnya tetap nihil. Jadi untuk update chapter 3 akan saya perbaiki lagi dan saya mantapkan lagi.

Sekali lagi terima kasih dan mohon maaf atas ketidaknyamanan dalam membaca FF ini, jaa mata ne !


	4. Chapter 3

First Fanfiction

Summary

Tomboy,suka bela diri,2 orang saudara laki laki dan seorang ayah yang merupakan pegulat professional,ditambah 2 sahabat berisik yang setia menemani hari hari semasa kuliah, semuanya hampir sempurna kalau saja ia tidak berlari membawa ember,dan sejak pertemuannya dengan " majikannya " ,hidup Kaoru berubah 180 derajat,bukan sepertinya sampai 360 derajat,hari harinya sebagai budak dimulai,sungguh tragis,atau malah manis ?

Broken Green

AU,SCHOOL LIFE,OOC,dll

RATED: T

Genre: Romance,Comedy

Language: Indonesia

Chapter Three

Pairing: Butch x Kaoru (Buttercup)

Don't like the pairing don't read

I DO NOT OWN PPGZ,ONLY BIG FAN OF IT

Disinilah dirinya. Ia sampai di depan pintu gerbang universitasnya. Belum sempat ia menarik nafas, jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 8.56. Ia kembali berlari memasuki gedung menuju aula utama. Di sana, kursi kursi sudah ditempati oleh sebagian siswa siwsi jurusannya dan jurusan lain. Lalu matanya menangkap sosok yang familiar dari kejauhan, Momoko dan Miyako. Kaoru segera mendatangi mereka. Beruntung, Momoko dan Miyako menyimpan satu kursi lagi untuknya. Ia segera duduk, jam tangannya menunjukan pukul 9.00. Tepat waktu.

Upacara kelulusan berjalan sesuai rencana, kepala sekolah memanggil nama satu per satu lalu nama yang dipanggil maju kedepan menuju panggung untuk menerima surat pernyataan lama gilirannya tiba, disusul oleh Miyako dan Momoko. Upacara berakhir pukul 12 siang. Setelah selesai, Momoko mengajak Miyako dan Kaoru ke kafe langganannya untuk menyantap kue kesukaannya dan melanjutkan pembicaraan mereka semalam.

" Yaay! Akhirnya kita lulus, selamat tinggal masa lalu, selamat datang masa depan! " Teriak Momoko

" Tenanglah sedikit Momoko, kau bisa terjatuh atau menabrak orang kau tahu ! " Kaoru menahan salah satu lengan Momoko untuk membuatnya diam.

" Karena sekarang kita sudah lulus, bagaimana kalau kita makan kue di café kesukaan ku, Café Sweet Strawberry Chocolate ? Sambil melanjutkan pembicaraan kecil kita semalam. " Mata Momoko berbinar binar

" Jika itu memang maumu, ayo kita ke sana " Miyako membalas pertanyaan Momoko dengan senyum manis khasnya

" Yahooo! Saa! Ayo kita berangkat! Cake! Cake! Cake! " Momoko bersenandung ria

" Miyako, kau terlalu memanjakannya "

" _Daijoubu Kaoru san_ , lagipula apa salahnya jika kita merayakan kelulusan kita bersama ? Hanya kita bertiga ? "

" Oi Momoko, kau yang akan mentraktir kami bukan? " Kaoru memanggil Momoko yang berada di depannya

" _Hai_ , karna perasaanku senang, aku akan mentraktir kalian, lagipula, aku mau membeli kue edisi terbatas yang dijual hari ini, jadi ayo kita berangkat! " Momoko mengancungkan jempolnya kearah Kaoru dan Miyako lalu mempercepat langkahnya berjalan

" Pelan pelan saja Momoko-san, aku yakin kau tidak akan kehabisan kue, malah café langgananmu yang akan kehabisan kue karna semua kue disana akan habis dilahap olehmu " Miyako dan Kaoru terkekeh pelan dengan tingkah laku sahabat mereka yang satu ini.

To be continue


	5. Chapter 4

First Fanfiction

Summary

Tomboy,suka bela diri,2 orang saudara laki laki dan seorang ayah yang merupakan pegulat professional,ditambah 2 sahabat berisik yang setia menemani hari hari semasa kuliah, semuanya hampir sempurna kalau saja ia tidak berlari membawa ember,dan sejak pertemuannya dengan " majikannya " ,hidup Kaoru berubah 180 derajat,bukan sepertinya sampai 360 derajat,hari harinya sebagai budak dimulai,sungguh tragis,atau malah manis ?

Broken Green

AU,SCHOOL LIFE,OOC,dll

RATED: T

Genre: Romance,Comedy

Language: Indonesia

Chapter Four

Pairing: Butch x Kaoru (Buttercup)

Don't like the pairing don't read

I DO NOT OWN PPGZ,ONLY BIG FAN OF IT

 **Di Café Sweet Strawberry Chocolate**

Suasana di dalam Café SSC ( Sweet Strawberry Chocolate ) tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa pengunjung yang sedang berbincang dengan rekannya sambil menyantap cake dan minuman mereka. Bingkai kacanya berwarna merah jambu dan coklat. Ruangannya dicat dengan warna putih yang dihiasi dengan berbagai stiker berbentuk kue dan cookies, kursi empuk berwarna hijau muda dan mejanya yang berwarna baby blue. Ditengah tengah ruangan terdapat 3 _chocolate fountain_ berwarna coklat, putih dan merah jambu. Cafe ini menyuguhkan berbagai rasa dan ukuran yang berbeda untuk setiap menunya. Di kiri dan kanan terdapat banyak kue kue yang dibentuk dan dihias sedemikian unik, disusun dan dipajang dalam 3 tingkatan rak, rak pertama berisi kue kue yang berukuran besar, rak kedua diisi dengan kue yang berukuran sedang, sedangkan rak terkahir diisi dengan kue kue berukuran kecil. Momoko memandang dengan takjub, walau sudah sering mengunjungi café SSC, ia tetap terpukau dengan pemandangan yang dilihatnya, seakan ada sihir yang membuat café ini tampak istimewa. Kaoru tidak merasa terganggu dengan pemandangan di café ini. Untung saja café ini tidak menggunakan merah jambu sebagai warna utama, kalau tidak, ia pasti enggan masuk ke dalam. Mereka bertiga memilih duduk di sudut ruangan, tempat kesukaan Kaoru dimana ia tidak terlalu dilihat banyak orang. Ya, Kaoru tidak begitu suka menjadi pusat perhatian, walaupun mereka bertiga sering menjadi pembicaraan hangat di kampus. Di kampus, Momoko terkenal karna kesukaannya terhadap kue dan cemilan manis, selain itu karna kepribadiannya yang _hyper_. Hobinya menyantap makanan manis yang membuatnya terjun ke dalam dunia _pastry_. Miyako terkenal di sekolah sebagai anak perempuan paling imut, juga karna dirinya yang ingin menjadi seorang _fashion designer_ , kerpibadiannya yang feminim dan pembawaanya yang lembut serta senyum manis khasnya yang membuat banyak laki laki di kampus antri untuk menjadi kekasihnya. Sedangkan Kaoru, ia terkenal bukan hanya karna penampilannya saja, justru karena jurusan yang ia pilih, tentu saja hal ini sangat diluar dugaan mengingat Kaoru yang tomboy mengambil jurusan masak memasak, sangat lucu bukan ? tapi, bukan hanya hal itu yang membuat mereka bertiga terkenal, melainkan juga karna kedekatan mereka dengan idola kampus, Fujikami bersaudara.

Tak lama setelah mereka duduk, seorang maid datang menghampiri mereka. Pelayan di café ini menggunakan baju maid kuning dengan celemek putih, dan bandana merah sebagai hiasan di kepalanya.

" Are? Momoko- _san_ ? Kau disini ? Bagaimana dengan upacara kelulusanmu ? "

" Ah, Rika- _san_ , lama tak bertemu, upacara kelulusanku sudah selesai jam 12 tadi, Kaoru, Miyako, Rika- _san_ kakak kelasku ,kami dulu satu SMU, dia bekerja _part time_ disini. "

" Senang bertemu denganmu Rika- _san_ , aku teman Momoko, namaku Miyako. "

" Senang bertemu denganmu, aku teman satu kampus Momoko, namaku Kaoru. "

" _Hai, hai_ , senang bertemu dengan kalian juga. Jadi Momoko, kau mau pesan apa hari ini ? "

" Umm, _eto_ ….. aku pesan kue edisi terbatas hari ini 2 porsi, lalu pesan strawberry shortcake, lalu choco mint pie, cheese cake blueberry cream, dan milkshake coklat ukuran besar, dan aku juga pesan choco lava cake dengan _topping_ strawberry yang banyak. Itu saja untuk sekarang. "

" Sudah kucatat, bagaimana denganmu Miyako- _san_ ? "

" Aku pesan honey waffle dengan whipped cream yang banyak dan satu banana smoothie."

" Oke, bagaimana denganmu Kaoru- _san_ ? "

" Aku pesan pancake dengan milkshake vanilla saja ."

" Oh Oh, Rika- _san_ , hari ini aku yang mentraktir teman teman ku, jadi masukan saja tagihan mereka ke dalam tagihanku. "

" _Souka_? Baiklah, aku akan segera mengantarkan pesanan kalian. "

15 menit kemudian Rika kembali dengan membawa kereta dorong berisi kue kue. Meja mereka penuh oleh pesanan Momoko. Mereka menyantap makanan mereka dengan tenang. Belum 5 menit mereka makan, Momoko sudah menghabiskan 2 porsi kue.

" Rika- _san_ , aku tambah lagi 4 porsi kue edisi terbatas hari ini ! "

" Kau gila ? Apa kau tidak akan muntah makan makanan manis sebanyak ini ? " Kaoru tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh Momoko. Belum lama ia memakan 2 porsi kue ia sudah minta tambah 4 porsi, sungguh , anak ini benar benar terlahir untuk melahap semua kue di dunia.

" Tenang saja Kaoru, perutku ini masih muat untuk beberapa camilan manis 1 jam dari sekarang. "

Kaoru tidak habis pikir, sekuat apa toleransinya terhadap makanan manis, mungkin café ini benar benar akan tutup jika Momoko terus makan semua kue sampai ia tidak sanggup lagi untuk makan. 30 menit kemudian, semua kue sudah habis disantap, meninggalkan piring piring kotor di atas meja. Mereka bersandar di kursi, menikmati suasana café sampai akhirnya Miyako menanyakan pertanyaan yang membuat mereka bertiga terbangun dari lamunan masing masing

" Momoko _san_ , Kaoru _san_ , bagaimana pendapat kalian mengenai Fujikami bersaudara ? " [Miyako]

" E...ehh ? Apa maksudmu Miyako ? " [Kaoru]

" Momoko san, apa pendapatmu tetang Brick ? " [Miyako]

" Ehh, a..aku ? Aku..maksudku..yah…menurutku dia menarik, pintar dan cukup bersahabat, lalu, kami sama sama menyukai makanan manis. "

[Momoko]

Wajah Momoko bersemu merah, cepat cepat ia balik bertanya pada Miyako

" Jaa… Kalau begitu, apa pendapatmu mengenai Boomer ? " [Momoko]

" Emm, dia sangat baik dan ramah, juga sangat romantis, lalu kami juga sangat suka untuk men-design, yang membedakan kami, dia memilih menekuni design yang berhubungan dengan benda dan penataan ruangan, sedangkan aku menekuni di bidang busana " [Miyako]

" Kalau begitu, Kaoru, apa pendapatmu mengenai Butch ? " [Miyako & Momoko]

Kaoru yang sedang meneguk milkshakenya sedikt tersedak mendengar pertanyaan itu.

" Uhuk… emm…...Jawabanku masih sama seperti tadi malam. " [Kaoru]

" Kaoru, kau bisa menceritakan masalahmu pada kami " [Momoko]

" Kita bersahabat kan? Jangan takut untuk menceritakannya pada kami. " [Miyako]

Kaoru menarik nafasnya, lalu mulai berbicara

" Menurutku….Butch….., dia itu pendiam, tidak suka diganggu, jika saja dia tidak malas mungkin dia lebih pintar dariku, suka olah raga dan bela satu sisi, dia juga sangat menyebalkan, menyuruh ini dan itu, seenaknya bertindak, tapi…..kalau boleh jujur, aku tidak membencinya. " [Kaoru]

Miyako dan Momoko tertawa kecil melihat ekspresi Kaoru, wajahnya memerah di kalimat terakhir.

" Kalau begitu, kalian sudah saling menyatakan perasaan? " [Momoko]

" Dilihat dari caramu menceritakannya, terlihat jelas kau sangat menyukainya. " [Miyako]

"…"

" Kaoru ? " [Momoko]

" Sehari sebelum Butch dan saudaranya absen dari sekolah, kami memutuskan untuk bertanding skate board di taman dekat rumahku sepulang sekolah. Lalu, pertandingan dimenangkan olehku, kami beristirahat sebentar di bangku taman, Butch dan aku sepakat untuk bertanding sekali lagi, aku menantangnya untuk bertanding keesokan hari di tempat dan waktu yang sama. " [Kaoru]

Momoko dan Miyako mendengarkan dengan seksama

" Setelah itu, kami pulang ke rumah masing masing, keesokan harinya hingga minggu berikutnya , aku baru tahu kalau dia sudah kembali ke Amerika dengan Brick dan Boomer, dan…itu pertemuan terakhirku dengannya. "

Baik Momoko dan Miyako tidak mengatakan apapun. Mereka terdiam setelah mendengar cerita Kaoru. Siapapun pasti syok jika berada di posisinya. Selalu bersama, selama satu tahun, lalu salah satu dari mereka menghilang tanpa kabar.

" Kaoru…"

"….…? "

" _Ganbatte ne_! Kami akan terus mendukungmu ! " [Momoko & Miyako]

" Jika kalian bertemu lagi, aku yakin Butch pasti akan menjelaskan semuanya, maka dari itu, _fight_ ! " [Miyako]

" Jika kalian memang ditakdirkan bersama, pasti kalian akan berjumpa kembali, seperti cerita di mangaku dimana karakter utama wanitanya dan…... " [Momoko]

" Baik Momoko, terima kasih Miyako, sudah cukup. " [Kaoru]

Mereka tertawa, lalu segera menghabiskan minuman mereka. Kemudian beranjak meninggalkan café. Belum lama mereka berjalan, Miyako mengajak mereka untuk mengunjungi toko baju favoritnya, setelah lama memilih baju, akhirnya mereka pergi dari toko itu setelah Miyako membeli beberapa baju baru. Pukul 4 sore, mereka berpisah di depan taman untuk kembali ke rumah. Momoko segera pamit pulang setelah ia melihat jam tangannya, 10 menit lagi film kesukaannya akan tayang di televisi, sementara Miyako ingin cepat cepat memakai baju yang dibelinya. Dengan begitu, tersisalah Kaoru sendirian,ia memutuskan untuk pergi ke taman.

Langit senja berwarna jingga semu menghiasi cakrawala, hembusan angin membelai lembut pucuk kepalanya. Pelan pelan matahari mulai tenggelam di balik keindahan senja, membiarkan malam datang menghiasi langit dengan cahaya bintang dan bulan. Rasanya sangat damai, sangat sangat damai.

Ia memperhatikan pemandangan di sekelilingnya, dan matanya berhenti pada salah satu bangku taman. Bangku taman ini adalah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Butch sebelum ia pergi meninggalkannya ke Amerika dengan segudang pertanyaan. Entah apa yang merasukinya, ia duduk di bangku tersebut, pandangannya terfokus pada langit senja. 3 tahun terasa sangat cepat, 4 hari lagi dirinya akan langsung bekerja di sebuah perusahaan besar di Tokyo, Miyako dan Momoko juga sudah mendapat pekerjaan, hari ini hari terakhir mereka bersama.

Ia menghela nafasnya, lalu memejamkan mata. Hari semakin gelap, matahari sudah hampir tenggelam. Kaoru bangkit dari bangku taman dan berjalan pulang. Sesampainya di rumah, Dai dan ibunya menyambut

To be continue


End file.
